


Pretty mouth

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Blow Jobs, Forced, Horn Stimulation, Karkat/Male Reader, Other, bottom!Karkat, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Karkat is pissed. You don’t care, the only thing on your mind is that pretty mouth of his.





	Pretty mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this audio: https://m.soundcloud.com/homefuckvoices/hfv-karkat-intro-nsfw
> 
> Audio is not mine. I am just using it as the prompt of this story.

You had no idea why you were still here. Karkat, a small troll with nubby horns, was pacing the small room. Your room to be correct. “Sit down and shut up.” He growled, stopping to turn to you. With a roll of your eyes you sit on your bed. Karkat is still yelling. “We need to lay this out, right here right now. You abso-Fucking-lutly can not keep barging in on me! This is thee third time you have forgone usage of that human godness hole filling low cal of a think pan for the sake of some high priority activity you always boot me out to engage in.” 

A deep chuckle bubbles up from the back of your throat. “Its part of your biology Karkat, no need to be ashamed.” You tease with a smirk. Karkat fumes. “Now is definitely not the time to be talking to me about biology.” Your eyebrows raise up. “As if I need you to go spattering off over something I clearly know more about than you do.” His face was flushing his troll candy red. Eyes like embers. You wink. “Its totally normal to go into heat.” You play your last card. Everything was on the table now. His turn. 

“Trolls don’t fucking go into heat like some mindless hoppy fluff beast.” He almost whines in anger. You sit up and smirk. “Oh so you just jack off that often for fun?” Karkat takes an angered step forward, pointing a clawed finger at you. “Like your one to talk! You pail obsessed horn slobbering bulge fondler.” Another chuckle. There was a flash of panic in Karkat’s eyes as you stand. “I’ll beat your ass wiggler.” Your human tongue butchered the alternian slang on purpose, “So stand down before I put you in your place.” He was at least half a foot shorter than you and it showed. “You call that a threat?! I’ll show you how to make a fucking-“ You cut him off with your lips. Damn his lips feel nice. He grunts and pulls away, pushing at your chest. You let him. 

A hand reaches down and grabs wiggling bulge through the fabric of his sweatpants. “Why..” He gasped softly, fingers tensing on your shirt. “are you doing this?” Without answering, you pull down his waistband and let his wiggling bulge out. Carefully you wrap long fingers around his red dripping bulge. “Don’t....Don’t stop.” Karkat moans, grasping even tighter at your arms. His eyes are closed and his face is buried in your chest. Pathetic. 

Your free hand comes up and grips the base of his horn, tugging at it. The troll makes a soft gaspy whine. “Not..” He starts to beg, hips stuttering in your grasp. “Not my horns.” You pull your hand away from his bulge and grab his other horn, shoving him to his knees on the floor. You shove the band of your pants down, cock springing out. “Open.” You order in your sternest voice. He opens his mouth and you thrust in. Taking another grasp at his horns you push and pull his head onto you cock. He looks up at you with lust, throat making a soft choking noise, as if your cock went in too deep. You do it again. And again. And again. He gags violently and you pull his head off so he can gasp and sputter. 

“I need air to live, fuck slug.” He gasps, not bothering to put fire behind it. You smirk and shove your cock back in his pretty little mouth, causing him to choke again. “Touch yourself slut.” Your voice orders. Karkat’s hand comes down as he touches himself. Moans and gasps slip out from his lips spread wide around your cock. “Perfect under me. Much better use of that perfect mouth of yours.” You coo, hips stuttering. He just flutters his eyes closed and continued to buck into his hand. “Fuck Im gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours.” Came a jagged warning as you felt the knot tighten in your gut. Karkat just moans and the vibrations send you over the edge. 

Thick white fills his mouth and you feel his body twitch as he cum as well. It takes a moment for you to push him off and into the mess on the floor. “Much better under me.” You repeat. He just blinks and looks up at you with the perfect fucked out look. “Clean up that mess.” You growl and tuck yourself back into your pants. The door slams shut behind you as you head down the hall and away from Karkat. Your mood is much better now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. How you liked it.


End file.
